


You Would Not Believe Your Eyes...

by Maru_Nanibana



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Sex, songfic (kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 10:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11355954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maru_Nanibana/pseuds/Maru_Nanibana
Summary: ...if ten million fireflies





	You Would Not Believe Your Eyes...

 

*Beep* "Ugggghhh" *Beep*. It was Makoto's phone/alarm clock/worst invention of all time. He could just lay there all day, in bed, it's not like he had anythi... Shit. He was supposed to go pick Haru up so they could go to the mall. He moved as fast as humanly possible to get ready, but he couldn't just leave out the little things. (don't tell anyone but he kinda likes Haru. A lot. Shhhh)

When he arrived at Haru's house he knocked. He wasn't really expecting an answer, but it's polite. He then proceeded to do his little break-in thingy, and made his way to Haru's bathroom. Knocking on the door of the bathroom too, (still not expecting an answer) he opened the door, went over to the bathtub, and out of instinct, extended his hand out to Haru.

"You're late," Haru said

"Yeah I know, I made a mistake setting my alarm,"Makoto said while Haru took his hand, " but **you're** still in the tub"

"Whatever" Haru heaved while standing up.

And so they ate breakfast together, then they were off.

\---Time skip, because nothing happened at the mall.---

"That was fun, we should do that more often." Makoto basically smiled out.

"Yeah" Haru agreed.

Makoto, being the brainiac he is, planned this trip so he could tell Haru his feelings about him. He had been building up the confidence and courage to tell him, and now was the time he would do it. He just took one more breath to top it all off before it went down.

"Haru, I-" * **Fireflies by Owl City plays** * "Dammit!"  Makoto exclaimed. "Sorry Haru I have to take this."

Remember all that confidence and courage stuff I was telling you about earlier? That dropped out of Makoto faster than a dead bird out of the sky.

**MAKOTO'S CALL**

 

The mysterious mood-murderer was Nagisa. "Hey Mako-chan, how did it go with Haru?"

"What? Nagisa, I'm not done yet!" Makoto exclaimed, almost angrily.

"Then what are you doing talking to me?"

"YOU CALLED ME!" Makoto whispered/screamed at the same time.

"Oh yeah, bye then!"

"Wait! I don't think I can do it..."

**HARU'S CALL**

 

That call went on for a while so I'll spare you the details.

Instead lets follow a call that Haru made.

"Hi, Rei? Its Haru. I don't think I can do what we talked about earlier."

"Just be yourself," Rei explained, "he loves you too I can tell, every body except for you two can tell."

"Thanks, Rei." Haru thanked.

"Anytime." Rei said.

**BACK TO NORMAL NARRORATION**

"Haru, I have something to tell you." Makoto explained.

"Me too," Haru said "you go first"

"Alright, Haru, I'minlovewithyou, and I know you're gonna hate me because-"

And before Makoto could explain why Haru would hate him, said boy's lips were being smashed up against Makoto's.

"Makoto." Haru said inbetween kisses, "We should go a bit farther with this at my house."

"How can I say no to that?" Makoto said.

And so they did and they lived happily ever after while doing so, and after that of course.

The End.

* * *

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you guys liked this, it took like an hour to write because I trued to come at it in a more comedical and creative way. So I hope it was worth it. Thanks bye!


End file.
